1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging terminal, a display terminal, a display method, and an imaging system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging terminal which has an imaging function and transmits image data, and a display terminal which receives the image data transmitted from the imaging terminal and displays an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display method which receives image data transmitted from an imaging terminal and displays an image, and an imaging system having an imaging terminal and a display terminal.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-191068, filed Aug. 20, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, wireless network technologies have come into wide use. Even for digital cameras, products equipped with a wireless LAN or adaptors for connecting to the wireless LAN are appearing. In a wireless network technology, a terminal such as a PC receives a live view captured by a digital camera in real time via a wireless network, so that a user may remotely capture an image while checking the live view by the terminal. As a method of adjusting framing or focus by remotely controlling the digital camera as described above, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-261875.